Reality Reversal
by DevinePhoenix
Summary: Through a bizarre twist of the continuum, Namikaze and Arisato switch places in their respective universes. Arisato as the Hokage of Konohakagure no Sato and Namikaze as the Messiah of Iwatodai. Who knows what ripples of change this wrought?


Title: _**Reality Reversal**_

Series: P3 X Naruto

Characters: Minato Namikaze, Minato Arisato

Summary: Through a bizarre twist of the continuum, Namikaze and Arisato switch places in their respective universes. Arisato as the Hokage of Konohakagure no Sato and Namikaze as the Messiah of Iwatodai. Who knows what ripples of change this wrought?

X

_'Italics' is Minato Namikaze's tale._

**'Bold' is Minato Arisato's tale.**

X

X

* * *

X

X

**Minato Arisato stared down at the Kyubi with his trademark unflinching silver gaze, unmistakeable navy blue hair ruffling in the wind. Nestled in the crook of his arm, with a blanket wrapped snugly around her, was his newborn daughter. **

** His protective blue overcoat with the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' emblazoned on the back, snapped in the breeze. A seemingly casual turtleneck rose to cover his neck. In truth, the garment was carefully crafted armour just like his also unassuming coat. He made an awe inspiring sight, standing strong on the head of his Boss Summon amidst the raging flames and death. The trademark Hi-ate with the engraved Leaf emblem was firmly tied around his neck as secondary armour, a habit gained from a close call when he had only been a Genin. Cobalt bangs covered his right eye but the obscuring effect didn't seem to affect him at all. Strapped to his waist was a long double-edged sword that had seen many uses and much blood. But tonight it would see no use.**

** Behind him in the center of village, he knew his beautiful wife was lying totally exhausted by childbirth. The red head was the most powerful of the ice users of the Kirijo bloodline but she could still be laid low from exhaustion. The attack had come at the worst possible time, and now the strongest of the Bijuu demons was free in the middle of **_**HIS VILLAGE**_**. Needless to say, the Kage wasn't pleased. **

** This was his village. He had lived there all his life, even after both his parents were killed on duty and he was left to fend on his own. There was no famous clan or bloodline for his to fall back on, his skills were hard won from blood, sweat and tears. He had something else, his contracted summons called it a 'Celestial nature'. It was like he was on a different plane from humans, like he wasn't human. Yet every Medic nin would resolutely swear he was human, even if he didn't believe them himself. It was the reason he had managed to get his hands on their lost summoning scroll his summons said. Honestly, no one ever figured out what that meant until Minato started to dabble in seals...**

** Now he was standing, in his destruction ravaged village surrounded by the dead. Flames lit up the night in a false impression of dawn, streaking the sky with red. The foul smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils, hanging over the village like a cloud. **

**There was no other option left. Minato had to give his life and seal the most powerful tailed beast into his infant daughter. Hesitation could not be afforded in his actions. He knew the sealing required a newborn but couldn't help but hate himself for the choice he had to make. **

** The**** Yondaime Hokage locked eyes with the massive Bijuu, standing on the head of his Boss Summon, the massive heavenly dragon, Kouryu. The huge Japanese Celestial Dragon bared his formidable fangs at the Fox and let out an ear splitting roar of challenge. Unfazed, Chakra anchoring him to the smooth scales of the dragon's head, Minato raised a hand and crooked his fingers in a taunt to the Demon.**

** The insane Fox gave a snarl, opening its muzzle. A massive Bijuudama formed within seconds and came rocketing towards the duo at surprising speed. The huge chakra bomb decimated the landscape with its force as it barreled towards its target. The gold dragon didn't even move, though its scarlet eyes narrowed. **

** His summoner raised his palm coolly and the air before him became alight with ink symbols as his Chakra surged. They glowed a deep blue and suddenly there was a gaping blue hole in reality before him. The Bijuudama, went through the portal with no resistance, swallowed utterly by the seal. Then Minato clenched his hand. The portal before him closed. Faster than before, a ring of script flared to life above the Kyubi. The monster only heard the odd sound of someone playing a piano and singing an odd aria, before its own Bijudama dropped on him. The chakra bomb detonated, knocking down the beast in a huge crater of destruction. The fox cleared the smoke with a sweep of tails, insane red eyes glowing in rage. Minato smiled faintly as he faced down the beast.**

_Minato Namikaze, gazed up at the goddess of destruction that threatened all he had come to know and love during his short stay in Iwatodai. His unruly long blond hair lashed around his face as he resolutely kept his chin up in pressure the malevolent goddess was excluding. Icy blue eyes glared at the single scarlet one that had replaced the moon in the unnatural green sky. _

_ From the day his parents had lost their lives in a green-tinted car accident at the fateful bridge, he had been alone. An unwanted orphan with no relatives to speak of. No one stood by his side. He had to fight to simply survive, and survive he did. He thrived in his loneliness, fueled by his genius. He forged many masks to show the masses, long before forging them brought about unbelievable levels of power. Yet in the unnatural island, bonds were forged that wormed their way under his shields and made him rediscover himself. These people were his everything now. _

_ The rest of SEES fell one by one to their knees under the pressure of Nyx. Even though they had fought hard to take down the Avatar of Nyx, all the forms of the Arcana, they could not stop it. After all the sweat, blood and tears to take down all the forms. The blond could hear his beloved girlfriend, Kushina, crumpling with a cry despite her ironclad determination. Even determination failed when confronted with death. His white coat, with red flames along the edges, snapped fiercely in the great breeze. Beneath the coat, he wore a black long sleeved armoured shirt that was tied with white at the cuffs and elbows. _

_ Soon he was the only one still standing on the rooftop, the rest could not resist the pressure of certain death baring down on them. Minato did not blame them but he was used to it after years of its unannounced presence in his soul. They were not. He did not fear death. Memento Mori. All things must die. He accepted that truth. Nyx could not scare him._

_ His normally peaceful face twisted into something vicious as he snarled up at the coming Apocalypse with defiance. The world could not die yet. He may accept Death, but he did not wish for it. He didn't want his friends to die. He would not allow them to die. Not while he still breathed. Nyx may have been a goddess but he would fight, fight until there was nothing left to fight for. Until the very earth crumbled beneath him with the weight of the Apocalypse._

_ His hand slipped down to the pouch at his thigh and with the ease of long practice he drew out a full handful of sharp kunai. With steely determination and focus he snapped his hand forward, throwing his tri-edged kunai edged with wind magic with all his enhanced strength towards the goddess. By his calculations, they should have buried themselves in the monstrous red eye. However, they only reached about halfway before clanging off an invisible barrier. Even the wind enhancements could not pierce through. Minato gritted his teeth as the pressure increased and his vision went white for a moment._

**Kouryu roared, and his overpowered yellow lightning struck with unerring accuracy, blowing the massive Bijuu back several meters. Minato's face was drawn and grim as he started to sign for the forbidden Fuinjutsu that would save his Village of Konoha at the cost of his soul. Chakra began to drain from Minato's reserves at startling speed. The faint line of the Shinigami began to form and the Kyubi roared with rage, having enough intelligence to recognize a seal. Tails whipping in anger and impressive jaws bared, the massive demon fox barreled towards the Shinigami, seeking to stop its imprisonment. The forest was breaking as each huge paw decimated the trees with is burning chakra alighting the flammable brush. All his tails scoured deep gashes in the landscape, permanent features that would last for years.**

** The gold dragon let out another determined and furious roar, and yellow lightning collected around his enormous muzzle. As one of the beings that assisted with Minato's creation of the rotating chakra bomb, Rasengan, Kouryu was well aware of how to twist the theory to create his own version. The lightning gathering in his maw suddenly **_**twisted**_** and condensed into a rotating orb of destructive power. Before**** the Kyubi could take another step or even think to charge a Bijuudama in response, The ball of lightning hit the Nine tails and detonated with enough force to send the great beast flying backwards. It was a battle between two behemoths that neither could afford to lose. If Kyubi lost, he would be sealed away. If Kouryu lost, his Summoner's sacrifice would amount to nothing and his home village would be razed to the ground. Kouryu looked up to the top of his head, to his summoner that he was admittedly fond of.**

**"You better hurry, Minato, I'll run out of Chakra soon." **

**"Hai, I'm nearly done Kouryu." Came the calm and collected response.**

_ Knowledge of his destiny flooded the young blond and abruptly, he __**knew **__what he must do. He opened his eyes and rose to his feet. The pressure was non existent for him now, even though he could see the others still struggling against it. He felt so light, almost as if he could float. _

_ He locked eyes with Kushina and smiled softly. She let out a fierce cry of denial. The rest of SEES followed her example, calling out in despair to him. It was too late, he felt it in his bones. Gravity no longer worked on him, he was floating upward, towards the enemy, the __**goddess**__ he must fight and seal. He turned slightly, giving his team a cherry wave of his hand and a smile. He already knew how this story ends. Then he turned to Nyx and his eyes went cold like two chips of ice. Green wind flowed around him and he smirked uncharacteristically. Then, the wind was his. It suddenly turned the bright yellow of his hair, his visible power wrapping around him like a powerful cloak. And then he was surging forward at unbelievable speeds, The wind rocketing him forward with a roar of a battle cry. With a yellow flash, he was gone. SEES could only watch on helplessly as he disappeared into the belly of the beast. _

** Kouryu, for the first time in a long time, was sad. His beloved summoner was inches from death and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His long sinuous body of golden scales rippled as his hovering form twisted in anxiety. The great Shinigami, Thanatos, was beginning the sealing. It cut a forbidding figure with a bone white mask with empty eye sockets and a chain necklace of coffins. The Kyubi no Yoko was held fast by pitch black chains the god had summoned and despite its frantic struggles, was slowly being sealed away into The Fourth Hokage's newborn daughter. Minato fell to his knees on Kouryu's head, his breath coming in short pants as his immense chakra drained away. **

**"Hey, Kou..." The Dragon summoner gasped. "Please, Watch out...for her... for...me..."**

**"I will, my friend." The massive dragon rumbled sorrowfully.**

**"Thank you..."**

_ Minato faced the golden egg that was Nyx with a determined grin. The first wave of attack missed him entirely as his wind catapulted him out of reach. He moved so fast it as if he was teleporting. One minute he was above the wave, the next, he blurred into sight with a massive condensed ball of rotating wind in his hand. He thrust the energy grenade into the egg._

_"RASENGAN!"_

_ The resulting explosion blew him back but he quickly landed on his feet. The instant he touched down, a wave of death slapped into him with the force of a freight train. He felt indescribable pain wrack his body, but at the edge of his consciousness he heard his friends calling him back towards the light. He stumbled but in the next second he was gone again. Kunai rained down on the immobile egg, cutting sharper due to wind enhancing the blades in a green glow. The egg screamed, Minato heard the howling voice with vicious clarity as it raked through his head with another death wave. Once again, his friend's voices brought him back from the brink._

** The seal was nearly complete. Minato could no longer see the massive beast, but then again, he couldn't see anything through the haze of death that was taking over his body. He could feel the gloved hands of the frightening death god reaching out for his soul. There was no fear or fright that ran through him, it was only concern for his wife and regret that his daughter would grow up without a father and under a terrible curse. He was aware that he had fallen to his knees somewhere along the line. Distantly, he could hear Kouryu singing a dirge beneath his feet, the song rumbling through the cool golden scales he knelt on.**

** He hunched over his daughter, the last thing he could see. She looked so small and fragile, in his calloused hands. He could just tell she would grow up into a beautiful young woman. She had inherited a bit of Mitsuru's red locks but it was lighter, a pretty auburn instead. The cute little child opened her eyes and Minato sighed lightly, her irises had stained a vivid ruby scarlet with the Kyubi's chakra. He patted her head lightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.**

**"Grow up...strong...my Hamuko..."**

** And the Shinigami's arms dug into his torso from behind, Sinking through his back to receive his payment. The cruel god grabbed his soul and essence of being, harshly. It **_**yanked**_** and roughly tore at his soul as he began to remove it from its mortal vessel. Minato screamed at the blinding agony, his vision exploding in bursts of colour. Despite the mind shattering pain, his grip on Hamuko remained firm. The last of his chakra trickled agonizingly slowly into the sun shaped seal on his daughter. The rotting, dark voice of the death god whispered in his ears mockingly, arms still embedded in his back and pulling at his soul.**

**Go on now, finish the seal **_**Mortal.**_

_ The voices of his friends rang in his ears. With a sigh, battered and weary, Minato knew it was time. He held out his hand, holstering his evoker with the other. He had no need for mortal instruments any more. The Universe Arcana card blazed to life in his hand with a mere thought. Blue energy, laced with his own personal gold energy rippled outward in waves. Nyx howled and the tangled threads cocooning it moved. Then they lunged, seeking the one who was bringing light to their decay. They never hit their target and broke against a gold shield of energy that enveloped the summoner. _

_CRASH._

_Reality shattered in a huge shower of blue glass and energy that rained down around him. The beat of the universe now flowed through him. More energy than he ever wielded before was racing through his veins in gold streams. Then the Persona stepped from the crack in reality. Instant warmth washed over his soul in a soothing blanket. He knew that she was not his Persona, she was not a part of him. She was a mighty Goddess. He was a part of her. A fragment of her power that achieved independence and had become her son in a way._

_Hold on a little longer, little one. It is nearly complete.__ A gentle feminine voice hummed comfortingly._

_ And he knew her name was Okami Amatarasu. The Sun goddess in the form of a wolf, one of her more combat based reincarnations. Minato had no idea why he knew that. She was a massive white wolf that gave of light like sunbeams. Flames licked along her fur in a flickering dance. She represented the Light he was. The Light of hope he was to his friends. She represented his ability to spread goodness with just a smile. He was like the sun so it was fitting his 'Ultimate Persona' be the great Sun Goddess. And what better to face down a dark underworld goddess with? _

**Minato Arisato raised both shaking hands to clap to finish the sealing even as he smiled peacefully.**

_Minato Namikaze raised a single finger, a bittersweet smile on his face._

**"Make sure she's a hero."**

_"Don't forget me, my friends."_

**"Forgive me, Mitsuru. Farewell Kouryu."**

_"Come on, Amaterasu! Let's do this!"_

**"SHIKI..."**

_"GREAT..."_

**"**_**FUJIN**_**!"**

_"SEAL!"_

X  
X

* * *

**X**

**X**

**WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE?! **

**Honestly, I have no clue. It just happened. That's really, really weird. I just had a vague idea and...this is what happened.**

**I need to stop doing this. Really.**

**Er...Enjoy?**

**X**

**Feel free to review and give opinions and ideas about how this changes both stories. I _might _expand this if I feel like it. I'm actually pretty curious as to what would happen if Hamuko takes Naruto place.**


End file.
